


Выстрел

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Series: БК-спецквест [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Plot, Psychic Abilities, Schwarz - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Пьяные разговоры всегда скатываются в воспоминания о прошлом.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: БК-спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Weiss Kreuz спецквест 2020





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682306) by Lauand. 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-114 – Причина раздоров.

Шульдих расстраивался очень часто. Кроуфорд даже звал его избалованным сопляком, хотя сам Шульдих предпочитал считать себя человеком с тонкой душевной организацией. Нетрудно было догадаться, что именно Кроуфорд думает о таком заявлении. Нет, правда, Шульдих огорчался регулярно. Но чтобы Шульдих с Наги огорчались одновременно — и не огорчали при этом друг друга — это случалось куда реже. Впрочем, Кроуфорду было вполне по силам выбесить двух таких разных людей, а затем заставить их объединиться на почве общей ненависти. Когда один и тот же человек в одно и то же время доводит вас до белого каления — это здорово объединяет, а потому Шульдих с Наги сидели в гостиной и совместно обижались. Промолчав почти час, Шульдих наконец сходил за выпивкой. 

— Шульдих, я несовершеннолетний. 

Тот со стуком поставил перед Наги полный стакан.

— И что? 

Тогда-то они и начали пить. 

Совместные обиды порождают узы. Обиды и выпивка порождают почти-родство. Три часа спустя Шульдих с Наги были уже пьяны, полураздеты и показывали друг другу свои шрамы. 

— Гляди! — Шульдих задрал штанину, хвастаясь рваной отметиной на колене. — Вот где чистое упрямство: пытался пройти по натянутой проволоке и постоянно падал на одно и то же гребаное колено. 

Даже будучи в стельку пьяным, Шульдих говорил очень чисто — просто тянул гласные чуть дольше, как будто те тоже были важной информацией. 

— И... у... тебя... получилось? 

Наги тоже говорил чисто и очень старался показать, что выпивка ну совершенно на него не повлияла. Речь его была медленной и выверенной — идеально произнесенные слова, идеально расставленное ударение — хотя на каждую фразу и уходило теперь вдвое больше времени, чем обычно. 

— Неееееее... меня уволокли прежде, чем я преуспел. Сказали, что от меня будет больше проку, если я останусь ходячим. 

Наги согласно замычал: он прекрасно понимал горечь, которая скрывалась за этим легкомысленным тоном. 

— А... вот этот? — Наги кивнул на бок Шульдиха, круглая отметина на котором напоминала шрам от пулевого ранения.

Шульдих проследил за направлением его взгляда и фыркнул.

— А это Кроуфорд. 

— Кроуфорд? — голос Наги взлетел на непривычную высоту. Конечно, Кроуфорд был тем еще ублюдком, да у Наги и самого то и дело чесались руки убить Шульдиха — не реже двух раз в неделю — но выстрелить в него взаправду... 

— Ага. 

Шульдих залпом прикончил свою выпивку и снова наполнил стаканы. Взгляд его упал на столик; Шульдих запустил пальцы в волосы и начал вспоминать. 

— Это было... это было в «Розенкройц». Как раз когда мы основали «Шварц», — он повертел стакан, взгляд его был устремлен в прошлое, которого Наги не застал. — Я был... со мной тогда было трудно... а еще я не любил, когда мной командовали, как последней гребаной собакой. 

Наги едва удержался, чтобы не сказать, как сильно Шульдих с тех пор изменился... но слишком уж жутко было слушать, как трезво звучит его голос и как он больше совсем не тянет гласные. 

— Я... ты думаешь, что это сейчас я бунтарь, потому что огрызаюсь в ответ, веду себя безрассудно, несерьезно, не праф... профессионально и прочая хуйня, но внутри, внутри... 

Шульдих сощурился, словно пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил.

— ...внутри я знаю, что на самом деле важно. Я могу ныть, могу насмешничать, но свою работу я делаю и делаю хорошо. Потому что кое-чего хочу. И я непременно получу это и уберусь живым. 

Наги ничего не ответил — просто очень внимательно слушал: Шульдих впервые говорил как человек, настоящий живой человек, а не актер, играющий роль. 

— Но тогда... — Шульдих глубоко вдохнул. — Мне было плевать, останусь я в живых или нет. Меня мучили горечь и отвращение, моя жизнь была дерьмом, и все из-за других людей. Потому что мне не хотелось слышать чужие мысли, не хотелось жить в общаге и убивать, блядь... тоже не хотелось. 

Шульдих сжал стакан, слегка намочив пальцы. 

— Меня отдали в подчинение Кроуфорду... человеку... на сколько? пять лет старше? И такому правильному, занудному... псу, который преданно лижет руку хозяина... когда ему говорили прыгать, он не спрашивал, как высоко, просто, блядь, прыгал на идеальную высоту. Хороший мальчик, Брэд. Спасибо, сэр. — Голос Шульдиха сочился презрением, которое быстро сменилось восхищением. — Гребаный мошенник, уделал нас всех...

Наги даже показалось, что при этих словах на губах Шульдиха промелькнула тень улыбки.

— Правда, тогда я ни хрена не понимал и потому делал то, что умел лучше всего: был чирьем у него на заднице. — Теперь презрение в улыбке Шульдиха проступило более явно, но Наги так и не сумел понять, смеется ли он над кем-то — Кроуфордом, собой — или это его настоящая улыбка, потому что он так и не научился улыбаться по-другому. 

— Как ты уже знаешь, Кроуфорд не тепре... терпеливый человек. Устав от моих выбрыков — а это случилось уже во вторую мою попытку его выбесить — он вжал меня в стену и держал так, сжимая в кулаке мою рубашку и приблизив свое лицо к моему. И... — при этом воспоминании Шульдих хохотнул. — ...и тогда этот ублюдок сказал: «Слушай, Шульдих, и слушай внимательно. Если я преуспею в своих планах — а я преуспеваю в своих планах всегда — нам придется пробыть вместе очень долго, целые годы. И я бы очень хотел мало-помалу заработать твое уважение, показать, сколь многим я готов пожертвовать ради твоей тощей задницы — как и подобает хорошему начальнику — вот только нет у меня на это, Шульдих, ни времени, ни терпения. Так что в следующий раз, когда ты хоть на секунду промедлишь с выполнением моих блядских приказов, я в тебя выстрелю. Смертельно ранить не стану, но выстрелю. Потому что пока не завоюю твое уважение, вполне обойдусь твоим страхом». — Едва договорив, Шульдих сгреб стакан и влил в себя очередную порцию спиртного. — Кто-то посчитал бы эту речь угрозой. Я посчитал ее вызовом. — С фирменной ухмылкой на губах Шульдих принялся вспоминать дальше. — Ты уже, наверное, легко угадал остальное. Следующий же полученный приказ я саботировал, и Кроуфорд в меня выстрелил. Вот сюда. — Шульдих почти нежно прикоснулся к шраму. — Он, наверное, годами прикидывал, куда выстрелить — так, чтобы и больно, и не на виду, и выглядело серьезно, но по сути было неопасно, и привлекло мое внимание, и обошлось без последствий. Не только потому, что калекой я буду бесполезен, а потому что Кроуфорд знал, что если он сделает меня калекой, я возненавижу его навсегда — а я был ему нужен, чтобы наебать «Эсцет». Потому что, Наги, в этом и есть весь Кроуфорд, — Шульдих с непривычной нежностью погладил Наги по щеке, по которой когда-то ударил Кроуфорд. — Он планирует, плетет интриги и размышляет, затем заглядывает в будущее и снова планирует, плетет интриги и размышляет. Он не получает удовольствия, причиняя нам боль, но все равно причиняет ее — потому что должен. 

Нарушая непроизвольно созданную им же самим атмосферу, Шульдих сгреб бутылку, налил себе новую порцию спиртного, выпил и налил еще одну. Если он и вправду защищает Кроуфорда, то явно выпил слишком мало. 

— Эй, — произнес Наги неуверенно. Если он начнет читать мне лекции про цирроз, подумал Шульдих, я попросту блевану. Ему на ноутбук. Прицельно на клавиатуру. — И ты... не возненавидел его после этого? 

На мгновение Шульдих замер, затем снова ожил и опустошил еще стакан. 

— Канеш, возненавидел, пацан, — скривился он презрительно, — но... тогда у меня было очень непростое время. — Он умолк, прикидывая, стоит ли изливать душу товарищу по команде. Ладно, скрывать что-либо уже всяко слишком поздно. — В каком-то смысле я искал смерти. Я был... искал кого-то, кто меня убьет и избавит от всего этого... от жизни так, словно это не моя вина, словно это не я сдался. А затем появился Кроуфорд, выстрелил в меня, и тут я осознал, осознал, блядь... что на самом деле вовсе не хочу умирать. Что я, блядь, не хочу умирать. Ты... ты понимаешь? 

Несколько секунд Наги просто молчал — затем кивнул. Кажется, понял. Затем оперся на стол, положил голову на скрещенные руки, посмотрел на Шульдиха, заколебался, но все же спросил. 

— Ты... ты его любишь? 

Он знал, что Шульдих и Кроуфорд часто занимаются сексом, но был не столь наивен, чтобы думать, что для них это что-нибудь значит. 

Шульдиха этот вопрос не удивил. Какое-то время он сидел, снова вертя стакан и то и дело бросая взгляды на лежавшего на столе Наги — наверное, размышляя, стоит ли отвечать, и если все-таки стоит, то сказать правду или соврать. 

— Ага, — шепнул он наконец. — Кажется, да. 

И Наги вдруг понял, что это ничего не меняет. Что Шульдих по-прежнему Шульдих и что Кроуфорд по-прежнему Кроуфорд. И сам он по-прежнему он сам. 

На Наги внезапно навалилась страшная усталость: пить алкоголь он не привык. 

— Спкночи, Шульдих, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. 

Шульдих изучающе поглядел на него. Сколько бы он ни пил, практической жилки Шульдих не терял и теперь прикидывал, стереть Наги память или нет. Конечно, чем меньше людей знает о его делах, тем лучше, но лезть к сокомандникам в голову он не любил плюс ему и вправду понравилось говорить с Наги. Пацан был хорошим слушателем. Ему было не все равно. Он понимал. 

— Спокойной ночи, Наги, — пробормотал наконец в ответ Шульдих и, спотыкаясь, прошелся по комнатам в поисках одеяла. Вернувшись в гостиную, он укрыл им неподвижное тело Наги, осторожно направился в пустую комнату Кроуфорда и упал там на кровать. Если он все-таки будет блевать, то места лучше, чем кровать Кроуфорда, не найти. Разве что его ящик с бельем, но кровать удобнее и проще. 

Шульдих злорадно улыбнулся — и уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
